Sasuke's Secret
by Alienarcher326
Summary: Sasuke has a sister that no one knows about; she was saved from Itachi by a vampire and adopted into their family, but she still yearns for her birthplace...and her brother.I do not own naruto or any of the original characters,
1. Remembrance

We all know the story of how Sasuke Uchiha and how his entire clan were betrayed by Itachi.

Unbeknownst to all except certain members of the family there was a third Uchiha child and her name was Tsuyou. She was Sasuke's twin, but there was something wrong with her ; she was sick. Not just " a cold" sick, but sick with an unknown disease. Because of this disease, she was unable to fight even though she wanted to learn the jutsus that had been passed from generation to generation within her clan. This is her story of survival and death…

"_I heard myself screaming in the dark, I was screaming for my brother ;he seemed so close, but so far" _My heart aches with a pain that will not subside, no matter what I do or what I say it will not fade away; It is useless to hope and dream. I know that no one else could have made it out there alive; Sasuke was dead and I had to admit it, but with each passing year my dreams of him increase. He does not stay the same age, he ages with me and I see that he has grown handsome, but he has also increased the hardness in his face and the loneliness that had lain deep in his eyes was joined by a look of anger, revenge and…bloodlust that no vampire could match. I heard him calling for me, but in my dreams I had no voice; I could not answer him.

_My eyes opened slowly; I was trying to hold onto that dream, and even though it frightened me I still wanted to stay, I wanted to gaze upon my brother., but I knew it was useless to dream. I sat up painfully and looked at the young man sleeping next to me like an oversized teddy bear; he wasn't my lover; he was my caretaker. He was beautiful to gaze upon and yet… I want to look away. My name is Suyou Uchiha and I am one of the last of my kind, Sasuke is dead and only Itachi lives, the murderer of my clan and everything that was important to me. Jack stirred behind me and stood up effortlessly. He walked to my front and knelt down in front of me._

"_Did you have a bad dream?" I nodded my head slowly. He smoothed my thick black hair away from my face and caressed my cheek. "I wish I could make it better for you, but I don't know how."_

"_It's okay, I feel better now." I answered. "In the end it was only a dream." I sat up and brushed the tears away from my face. Jack got up and helped me to stand; my legs wobbled. I was so shaken by that dream that it was affecting me physically. I sigh in disgust of my weakness, just as my father had done. He loved me, but… I couldn't be enough for him. I was always weak and sick and no one could diagnose the sickness that ravaged my body. It started when I was two; my brother who was with me in the womb of our mother was not affected by the disease. I would feel a tightness in my lungs and then I would cough uncontrollably and then I would begin to cough up blood. I wouldn't just cough up a droplet or two, blood would gush out of my throat. The attacks would come unexpectedly. And it was soon after that father had forbidden me to leave the house; it seemed I was an embarrassment to him. Sasuke was angry at our father for this, but he could not sway our father to take back his decision. The years passed and the atmosphere around our family began to change; Itachi was beginning to act peculiar. Then one night I heard yelling and screams of fury, I defied my fathers orders and ran out into the street; Itachi was slaughtering our clan, one-by-one they fell and Itachi came after me. I screamed for Sasuke ,but he didn't answer. I ran into the house. My mother grabbed me and put me into a closet and ran to help father. I heard father yelling at Itachi and mother screaming for them to stop fighting and then it all stopped and I heard two thumps. I opened the closet and slipped out silently. The house was dark, but I could still see the blood that creeped over the floorboards. A scream built up in the back of my throat, the hairs of the back of my neck prickled and fear overwhelmed me. I turned around dreading what I would see. Itachi stood over me with a bloody kunai; tears rolled down my cheek and I stood up, I backed away and then I turned and ran. I knew I would not be able to out run him, but I couldn't resist the urge to survive. I stumbled and fell onto the wood floor, Itachi was right behind me, I scrambled into the corner and screamed till I thought my damaged lungs were going to burst. Itachi drew back his arm for the kill and then the last thing that I remember was a whoosh of air and a growl that only a tiger could boast , the darkness overtook me and I knew nothing, until I woke up in a place that was foreign to me._

"_Father, she's awake!"_


	2. Creatures

"Father, she's awake!"

I flinched away from that child-like voice, it didn't seem right to me. I looked into the handsome face of a boy my age with green eyes and long green hair that was tied back from his pale face. The man who stared back at me answered the boy in a strange language, the end of his sentence punctuated in a near growl that ended in a hiss. Their teeth flashed and it seemed like they had fangs, the muscles in their jaws flexed strangely. I shook my head, that couldn't be right, I had never seen anyone with fangs before( I had never even been out of the Uchiha compound) . The boy gave me a toothy smile and I shivered. There was something wrong about that smile, he was good, but his features and those of his "father" were peculiar. His "father" seemed to be no older than eighteen, too young to be a father of an eight-year old.

I cautiously sat up and looked at them with a blank a face . I would not want to seem weak in front of them, that could be my undoing. As an Uchiha I had to be strong, I had to carry on no matter how badly my body wanted to betray me. My lungs began to grow tight as my fear built,I wanted to run away, but knew that it would be to no effect. They would catch me and maybe even kill me in punishment for fleeing them. I began to shiver and the boy noticed, he reached toward me and smoothed my hair back from my face.

"Don't worry, we won't harm you, we are not like the rest of our kind." What he said puzzled me, what were they exactly? What did they want with me? Was the slaughter of my family a dream or did it really happen? Was Sasuke still… alive? The powerful tide of pain in my lungs spilled over into a red tide and flowed across the tiles. My thoughts raced unchecked and chaotic. _"Help me!"_ _"Sasuke!" "I'll Die!" "Blood!" "Too much blood!" "Why aren't they doing something!" _After what seemed like an eternity my attack ceased and I collapsed on those cool marble tiles. I looked up and those people who were in the room with me bore eyes that could rival the mystique and severity of the sharing an. They did have fangs and they shown white in the dim light. The man held the boy back, but even he seemed like he was losing control. Their nostrils were flared out like a cobra's hood and their faces seemed to have grown hard. _"What are they?"…_


	3. Doctor Doctor

The light shone dimly, but the horror I saw on their faces was clear. I was shuddering, taking deep gasps of air that were tinged with the coppery taste of blood. The boy broke free of the man and ran to my side, he was covering his nose and scrunching his eyes in concentration. Those icy, minty green eyes hypnotized me and then I knew no more.

I was floating, gliding in a dark abyss that I couldn't seem to navigate through, my body hurts and the silence is so thick it feels as though my hearing is gone. No light, no sound, no one has accompanied me into this dark yet pale dream. I heard a soft voice and the light came back to me. Colors danced behind my eyes and I blinked trying to clear them of the watercolors that seemed to run through my vision.

"Are you awake?" I turned my head trying to find the voice, but my eyes were still blurry and the colors were blending together instead of dissipating, finally my vision cleared and I saw who spoke. It was the boy with the minty eyes that spoke, he was sitting next to me. I was laying on what appeared to be a futon that was richly adorned and I was covered with fur of some soft, white animal. I was actually warm for what seems like the first time in a long time. I felt a soft hand on my brow, the man from earlier was back but he was sans fangs. He placed a cool, damp cloth on my forehead and then he walked away. He slid open the door and someone entered. A short man with a gray flowing beard came in, he was carrying a doctor's bag and had a stethoscope hanging from his neck.

"The doctor is here to examine you so we may figure out how to treat your for your illness." The man explained. Everything was happening so fast, I couldn't believe the events that I had lived through in these past 48 hours. My family was slaughtered by aniki and then I woke up with these strange people. I didn't know until later that it was the father of the boy that had emitted that bold growl and saved me from Itachi.


End file.
